As computer systems continue to pervade modern life, computer forensics is assuming an ever more prominent role in various industries. Computer forensics techniques are utilized not only by government and private entities seeking to recover data or reconstruct events, but also by professionals within the computer industry attempting to determine how a specific vulnerability was exploited or to detect a potential data leak. The ability to accurately reconstruct an event that has occurred within a computing system is often a function of the quantity, detail, and integrity of the information recorded leading up to the event.
Computer virtualization or hardware virtualization is the full or partial simulation of a computer or computing platform (“virtual” or “guest” machine) by an actual computer or computing platform (“host” machine). The software or firmware on the “host” machine that manages the “virtual” machine is commonly referred to as a “hypervisor.” Virtualization is often associated with both hardware and administrative efficiency and is being increasingly employed for a wide range of applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for efficient computer forensic analysis and data access control.